1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, such as a remote controller, including an operation portion capable of being operated with a user's finger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, there has been proposed a portable electronic apparatus including an operation portion capable of being operated with a user's finger while the user holds a casing. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-165917 (e.g., paragraph 0018) discloses a remote control apparatus including a touch sensor as the operation portion.